Igniting Embers
by Darth-Rockwell
Summary: While the Clone Wars rage Obiwan and Anakin are sent to Hilbar to prevent a civil war from erupting. What can two Jedi, an ARC trooper, and four Republic Cammandos do against an enemy bent of distruction?
1. Prolog

Battle of Hilbor: Now

Normally the snap hiss of a lightsaber being ignited would bring silence, but not now. Now it was just another sound lost in the roar of battle. Explosions ripped across the field of battle blocking all other sound. Yet in those brief moments where there were no explosions sounded that of blasters firing supplied background noise. It came as no surprise that those around paid no head to the hum of a Jedi weapon joining the fray.

Yet for Obi-wan Kenobi it was the only sound he heard. The thrumming of the blade coming to life and the power vibrating the handle gently gave him some comfort. Just as the sound of the other lightsaber coming alive at his back brought him comfort also. Anakin and him had been in far worse situation then they found themselves in now and survived, why should this time be any different. Bringing down his saber in a diagonal cross he sliced a droid in half, "That's one for me my young friend."

"Only one Master? I've all ready gotten five," was the only reply he got from behind him. Sparing a glace he saw Anakin with severed droid parts all around him. The tide had turned against them only moments before. Minutes ago they had been a covert operation, now they were in an open battle field the enemy leaders still behind their shields. "Wasn't this supposed to be a routine mission Master?"

"Focus on the battle Anakin," was his reply, "There will be plenty of time for you to tell me you told me so later." Two more droids feel as he whipped his lightsaber around. From the moment that the Jedi Council had given him and Anakin this mission Anakin had told him to plan for a full-scale battle. Alpha had agreed. But Obi-wan was sure this would be a quick get in and get out mission. Nothing had been quick about being on Hilbor since they landed. So it shouldn't have surprised him that the battle would be any different.


	2. Chapter 1

Eight Days Ago

During the day the view from Supreme Chancellor Palpantine's office was beautiful. From one vantage point someone could stand looking out at a large part of the sprawling capital city of the Republic. At night the view was spectacular. Lights of all kinds illuminated the skyline. Signs for various products and services flashed while traffic moved along in its various multilayered lanes. It was here that Anakin Skywalker found the man who had summoned him.

It had been becoming more frequent as of late that his presence was requested by the Chancellor. Most of time it wasn't anything that was to important, normally it was just the Chancellor extending a friendly ear. However as of late Obi-wan had started in on his lectures of not trusting politicians again. It had been a few months since Anakin had been Obi-Wans padawan but he still listened out of respect for his old master. Obi-wan had never liked politicians much anyway. That was one of the reasons why he hadn't confided his deepest secret to the man who was as much a brother as a father to him.

The only person he felt that understood was Palpatine. He had understood when Anakin had fist told him. There was no guilt or lectures on how it was inappropriate. That one secret had led to others being shared. Now Anakin welcomed the chance to see the Chancellor. When he arrived he found the door open with the Chancellor at the window with his back to him.

He waited patently for the Chancellor to turn around and greet him but he did not. Palpatine must not have heard him arrive. Starting to clear his throat Palpatine turned, "I hope you are feeling well Master Skywalker. It wouldn't do for one of the few heroes the Republic has in this devastating war to be getting sick." There was a tone sincerity in his voice that Anakin seldom heard from any other.

Bowing his head to the Supreme Chancellor Anakin replied, "No sir it was just I wasn't sure if you had heard me arrive or not. I was trying not to be rude." Then looking up and smiling he added, "I am flattered that you think so highly of my skill but I've just barley become a Jedi. The council thinks I have far to go before I become a master."

"They just don't see what I do my boy," the elderly gentleman seemed to glide across the room to be at the youners side, "They will see in time." With a reassuring pat on the shoulder Palpatine grasped Anakin's arm pulling him forward to the window, "What do you see my boy?"

"A typical night where those who live in safety don't realize the devastation that is being caused to make sure they can continue in such a life style." A blunt answer but the type Palpatine seemed to like.

"You are learning I see," answered Palpatine a smile on his face, "There are those who think we should try to talk these things out. That war has gone on long enough. That I want to stay in power so I prolong this by not listening to the other side." With those few words Anakin thought he saw the man next to him get smaller and older. Palpatine continued, "Nothing could be farther from the truth. I value peace and order. It would be a great pleasure to see the galaxy brought together in unity."

"Chancellor if anyone can do it you will."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine nodded and smiled as he looked out across the cityscape, "I do so enjoy these talks my young friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anakin I just asked what the Chancellor wanted to talk to you about this time," a frustrated Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he matched his former padawan's pace. It seemed the more Anakin talked the Chancellor alone the farther apart they grew. He was worried about his student, his friend.

"Why Master," Anakin stopped abruptly almost causing Obi-Wan to plow into him, "Do you have a bad feeling about it? What is it you have against me talking to the Chancellor? I thought the council would be pleased the a Jedi has the ear of the Chancellor. But all you seem to do his hound me about what we talk about every time I go to talk to him."

"If you must know, yes I do have a bad feeling about how close you are getting to the Chancellor. If it were strictly a meeting over how the Jedi were doing in the war and what we needed that would be fine. But that is a matter for the council to decide who will take that to him. Every time we come back from a mission he seems to know and summons you. It concerns me."

"Concerns you! Why should it concern you? Because someone actually cares if I come back from a mission alive worries you? Would you prefer that we went away never to be heard from again, that no one cared if we came back or not?" Anakin's voice was rising vibrating off the high ceiling in the Jedi Temple.

"You now we are not be attached to anything my young padawan," Obi-Wan chided, "I'm merely worried…."

"I'm not your padawan anymore Obi-Wan!" He had shouted it before it even registered what he was saying or how loudly he had said it. The few Jedi that were in the hall became motionless. All faces had fallen on the two. Obi-Wan's face was slightly ashen and his eyes betrayed how hurt he was by Anakin's comment. "I'm sorry Master I didn't mean that how it came out," he quickly added, "It's just that we risk our lives everyday for people who don't care what is going on around them as long as they are safe."

Quietly Obi-Wan answered, "That is the life we live Anakin. Sometimes the most thanks we get is the fact that we come back at all." With that he started walking again not even waiting to see if Anakin would follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan had received a summons to the Jedi Council room he wasn't as surprised as he used to be. With a padawan like Anakin he had spent much time talking to the Masters of the order. After all when Qui-Gon Jinn had found Anakin on Tatioone he had thought he had found the chosen one. Even after the council had refused the boys training Qui-Gon had told the boy to watch. If he had survived Naboo and the council still had forbid training there was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Qui-Gon would have trained him anyway.

But Qui-Gon had died on Naboo. In his last moments he had made Obi-Wan promise to train the boy. He had. He had trained him as well as he could. Yet regardless of how well that was it seemed the council had kept him and his padawan under a microscope. Everything they did was analyzed, torn apart, and questioned. All part of raising the Chosen One he figured. For even Obi-Wan had started to believe that Anakin was the Chosen One.

No mater how many times he was called the council chamber to find Mace Windu alone it always surprised him. These meetings were starting to become as frequent as Anakin's with the Chancellor; even more so now that Anakin had been made a Knight. He was barley in the room when Mace began to speak.

"I hear you and your former padawan had quite the discussion Master Kenobi."

"It was just a friendly little chat." It had only happened moments ago yet Master Windu had all ready heard about it. Again this happened frequently but always surprised him.

"A chat that ended with him apologizing to you for the way he acted." It was a question so he didn't answer. "These chats of yours are getting more common I've noticed." Again another statement to which there was no answer. However, the pause that followed suggested Mace was looking for one.

As he started to think of what to say Mace went on, "You know how I feel about the prophecy and Anakin's connection to it. Regardless there are those who believe it. It isn't fitting to have the Chosen One acting in such a way. I'm telling you Master Kenobi you need to teach him some more about respect regardless the fact that he is a Knight now."

"Yes Master Windu. However we have been on the front lines more then most since this war started. Considering what we have been through Anakin has done quite well. I think he is entitled to a little frustration about what is going on." He was spending to much time with Anakin because he had done exactly what his padawan had done moments before. He had spoke without thinking.

"There is no anger there is Peace," Windu looked Obi-Wan in the eye, "I believe that covers frustration also. Just keep him in line, the younger Jedi look up to him." He turned around and Obi-Wan knew the meeting was over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did Master Windu want? We all ready gave our report about the last mission earlier," Anakin questioned his former Master over a plate of food at Dextor's Dinner.

"It was about you Anakin," setting his glass of Jawa Juice down on the table Obi-Wan looked across the table.

"What about me?"

"About our little conversation earlier and your reaction to it."

"I apologized for that Master," Anakin sighed, "I just get frustrated all the time. I mean our lives are so open to everyone. I feel like I live in a glass house sometimes."

"We serve the people Anakin. That means the public feels they have a right to know what we do. We are accountable to them." He could see the look on his friends face, "But they don't have to know every detail of our lives. I am sorry I pried earlier about what you and Palpatine talked about. You know if you want to talk I'm here to listen."


	3. Chapter 2

Even in the late hours of the night Coruscant was a bustling metropolis. Streets while not full still held their fill of citizens of every species. With all of the different dress of the cultures that made up the galactic capital it was not hard to not notice one dark robed figure stealing through the streets. When one walked with purpose few ever noticed. The only exception was when those figures headed toward the senatorial apartments. With the front doors not an option Anakin had derived another way in.

The longer the war seemed to go on the harder it was for Padme and him to spend time together. More guards were being posted on Coruscant for the safety of those that the Confederacy considered the puppet masters. Some how he had to hold on to the belief that what Padme did was worth the risk. So far he had not been able to convince him self. He would have much preferred that she be back on Naboo with her family. No time to think about things like that as he began the process of sneaking into the apartment complex.

XxxxX

Every light was off as he steeped onto the balcony. Then a red light gleamed from behind the door. He stood still and waited. When the door slid open he walked in and patted R2 on the head. Silently he continued in and back towards where he new Padme awaited him. Moments like this were getting fewer and fewer now that he and Obi-wan where the heroes of the clone wars. It seemed anywhere the strength of the Republic had to be shown you could find them.

It had all ready been four standard months since they last saw each other. Turning the corner and heading through a door there she was sitting on her bed. The terror on her face giving way to extreme joy, "Ani! Oh Ani I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"Nothing could keep me from you my love. Not even Count Dooku," with that said he rushed over and embraced her. Within moments they where together holding each other in their arms.

XxxxX

With the coming of morning came the parting of the two lovers. Both knew that there was always that possibility that the good bye would be the last. Anakin left as quietly as he had come, giving Padme one last kiss.

XxxxX

Seven days Before

"What do you mean another mission?" The smile that he had come into the Temple was now gone from Anakin's face, "We just returned. Surely the council realizes we need time to rest. Can't they send Master Fisto or another team?"

"You know that the council keeps its own council on who to send. Some reason they feel we are best suited to the task that needs to be handled." All ready Obi-wan knew that this was going to turn into another of those 'discussions' Mace had reminded him need to stop. "We are being sent to Hilbor to talk them out of joining the confederacy. It shouldn't take that long. Besides it is just a diplomatic mission Anakin, we will be back before you know it."

"I wish I had your confidence Master" Anakin shook his head, "But I feel we still should have a battle plan."

"There is no need. Alpha agrees with me that there is no threat from the inhabitants."

"No offense Obi-wan but whenever we are sent in there seldom is a threat but somehow we always seem to find one." A smirk was on Anakin's face, "For once I have a bad feeling about this."


End file.
